


Deadly Promises

by Salamander



Series: NaDraWriMo [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November - sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome. They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Leon and Krauser centric, intended to be read with a relationship in mind but I don't mind if you choose not to interpret it that way. Present tense knife-fight was my prompt.

Sharp minds and sharper edges, that was always the way they worked, and Leon regrets their past closeness now, if only for a second. Regrets and rejoices in it, because without it he would not be able to predict that movement – there – and he smart-steps aside, turning Krauser's single-edge on his double with ease.

A hiss from Krauser, and a nothing in return save that Leon bares his teeth, just perceptibly, but Krauser catches it and shows his own in a crooked grin; his scar twists as is its wont, and all Leon can think is how he used to caress that scar, feel its rough-healed edges under calloused fingertips and he shakes the memory desperately from his mind. No.

He focuses his mind, sharp as the twin edges of his blade, and catches a wild thrust from Krauser on his half-hilt just barely, the reverberations twanging his muscles like an over-tuned guitar. They sway, locked together like old times, and though they are fighting in earnest, now, it feels much the same to Leon; they breathe the same air, and push for dominance like nothing has changed.

Leon thinks, then, that nothing will ever change for them.


End file.
